


To Alex Wesker, From Albert Wesker

by DoctorRosalia



Series: Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, It's only a letter but hey, Probably more unscientific processes, THE BIOTERRORISTS ARE FIGHTINGGGGGGG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: The Overseer, MonumentShushestvovanie Island
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Albert Wesker
Series: Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607395
Kudos: 8





	To Alex Wesker, From Albert Wesker

My beloved sister,

I have recently read your response to my latest study, and I was, at first, deeply insulted, but then a realization dawned on me. You only read the article my colleague published. You never heard about it from me. You don’t know the whole story. Well, allow me to rectify that.

You see, the first thing I’d like you to note is that I do have my results. You just didn’t ask for them. If you had politely and kindly asked for them, I would’ve gladly shared them. There was no need to write such a strongly worded letter and then publish it for the world to see, but I suppose I can thank you for doing my work for me.

The second thing you need to know is about my relationship with the cambion, but you already know enough about that, don’t you? I will not deny that I have had some… experiences with it, but then again I wouldn’t be surprised if you did with yours or your tiefling. It also appears that the poor creature desires some sort of companionship, and who am I to deny it the care it wants? I promised I’d take care of it as long as it is under my care, and with a few surprises up my sleeves, I don’t think it ever will want to leave. It’s already allowed me to keep its sword in a safer spot, albeit it still has to be in his sight. 

You never asked, but I will give you some updates on my other projects since you seem to be so interested in my work. My work with Valentine has been doing well, she’s been taking the p30 very well, although with slight resistance. She can flip and hold weaponry without being asked, and we’re getting to the point where she can even repeat simple sentences to others. I predict that within no time at all that we will have refined p30 into a much stronger substance for the cambion. 

That, in combination with the research I’ve been doing with the cambion’s blood, brings interesting results I’m sure you already know about. You discovered its massive regenerative and healing abilities, but I’m looking at something much bigger. With a swap of a few genes, these blood samples could be our very own key to ascending to godhood, and I fully intend to reach that peak, before you do, as usual, Alex.

Sincerely,  
Albert Wesker


End file.
